Something Tells Me People Are Going to Freak
by wearethewitches
Summary: Supercat Week: Day Seven – Teacher!AU, or, part seven for Supercat Week, part three for my Hogwarts Teachers AU, and…well, yeah.


After Carter graduated, against the protests of his parents – see: his mothers, because his father was a dipshit who married a woman only ten years older than his own son and lived in America, of all the places a British wizard could settle, and his father didn't care – he joined the Hit-Wizard Squad. Or, more accurately, he allowed himself to be recruited into the Hit-Wizard Squad after getting through Auror Academy with a clean record and top scores.

His baby cousins, Lara and Chloe, were excited for him in a way none of his adult family were, and it…disappointed him, in a way. But he understood. His ma – his former flying instructor at Hogwarts – was a former Hit-Witch, and she'd been scarred by it, had discovered a darkness in herself that she was oh-so very aware of.

Carter wouldn't be scarred by it like she was.

He wouldn't _let_ himself be scarred by it like she was. And he wouldn't succumb to the fear of his own darkness. He _wouldn't_.

"You can't control fate, Carter," was the only thing Astra whispered to him before letting him go.

* * *

Jumpy.

Tired.

Paranoid.

Cat _hated_ seeing her son like this. She hated herself for ever letting him take one foot inside the Hit-Wizard Headquarters- _no_ , the Auror Academy. Because that was where it started, hadn't it? Or maybe it was earlier, maybe it was when Kara had the bravery to tell him about her years as a Hit-Witch, maybe it was when Cat had the gall to kiss Kara in the first place.

 _Don't think like that,_ she inwardly scolded herself as she watched him flinch as Lara ran past, trying to catch her pet crup, Hank. She would never regret Kara, not after everything she- _they_ , had been through. But thoughts of Kara, as she looked to Carter… _oh, I am a genius._

"Carter," She called, catching his attention immediately.

"Yes mum?"

"Carter," Cat smiled. "How do you feel about teaching?"

* * *

"Now, you might have heard stories about how to ride a broom, or you might have already learnt from friends, or family – but I'm here to tell you right now that everyone is a beginner, no matter what level of experience they have." Kara reassured all the new first-years. "So, who here has ridden a broom before?" About two-dozen hands went up, over two thirds of the class. "Wow, awesome. So, could any of you tell me the first rule of flying?"

A girl put her hand up, "Don't be caught?"

Kara chuckled, "Not what I was thinking, but good idea – for all of those new to the wizarding world, you'll have been told about the Statue of Secrecy: magic is a secret from all muggles except those informed by a Ministry official, and even then, only to a small extent. This is for your own protection, and when flying you must remember not to fly or kick off in an area where muggles have a chance of seeing you, even if that's in the middle of nowhere. Muggles are inquisitive. Like witches and wizards, they get very, _very_ scared when they come across something they don't understand," Kara said seriously, looking each and every one of them in the eye before going back to her cheerful disposition. "So, the _second_ rule of flying: safety while riding."

She went on to explain how to properly summon, grip and ride a broom, demonstrating before ordering everyone to try, correcting little things as she went down the line – only to find, at the very end, Cat was waiting for her.

"Cat!" She beamed, before kissing her chastely, the Headmistress humming before looking over the first-years.

"A fine speech. You're good at your job."

"Thank-you," Kara replied gratefully, before clearing her voice, "Class, say hello to Headmistress Grant."

"Hello Headmistress," some waved, Cat nodding to them in return.

"Good morning, students." She glanced at Kara, who beamed at her before getting back to the class, instructing them how to take off, land, and move about before letting them have their fun, returning to Cat.

"How's Carter?" Kara questioned her immediately. Cat smiled softly, watching the first years and stepping out of the way as one came shooting past. "Mulberry, slow down a bit, please!"

"Yes, Professor Grant!"

Cat's lip quirked, "Carter's doing well, Professor _Grant._ I thought they were still calling you Coach Danvers?" They'd called her Miss Danvers before, but it wasn't really applicable after a while – due to their marriage – so to avoid confusion over her marital stature and between Kara and Cat, Kara was called Coach Danvers.

Kara flushed slightly, "Well, Alex wasn't back until this morning, so I took her classes yesterday, on Monday, and, uh…"

"Coach isn't quite appropriate for a classroom, is it?" Cat murmured, chuckling. "Well, I can't say I mind."

Kara grinned, before calling out to another fast-flying student, "Daniels, slow down before you crash into someone, please!" She looked back to Cat. "So you saw Carter's class?"

"I supervised. He's a new teacher, and a veteran – he did well though, and made sure to explain his circumstances to his students, so as to not cause any ordeals," her voice was quiet, and if anyone else had been talking to her, they wouldn't have detected the guilt. Kara took her hand, squeezing tightly, kissing the corner of her mouth.

"He'll do well."

Cat gave a tight smile. "I know. That doesn't stop me from being nervous though."

Kara laughed, "Cat Grant? Nervous? Who are you and what have you done to my wife?" Cat growled lightly, hitting her arm, before Mulberry came flying back down towards them, the two women diving out of the way. "Mulberry!"

"Sorry, Professor!"

Cat puffed air out of her mouth, standing shakily, grass-stain plainly visible on her high-priced robe. "Rowdy bunch you've got here, _Keira_."

"Don't forget they're yours too, Headmistress," Kara teased.

Cat sent Mulberry a death glare that caused the girl to squeak and zoom away from them into another student.

"I know, Kara. I know perfectly well what is mine. Which is why I'm planning a dinner for Carter at the end of the week. Invite everyone for me."

Kara let out a loud laugh, still lying on the ground, flicking her wand in the direction of the collided students, setting them and the brooms upright. "I love you."

Cat rolled her eyes. "I know."


End file.
